Nobody's Home
by Katalaso
Summary: Terra's release from stone was never explained in the cartoon series and we are never informed on what happens after "Things Change." (Final Episode). So I took matters into my own hands :) Rated K for minor language and drinking references. ENJOY, READERS!


**A NOTE FROM ME:**

Okay, I had uploaded this oneshot earlier, however, I just edited and uploaded it in a new format.

ALSO, I am currently working on a book called _Heart That Bleeds. _I've already written six chapters. I'm debating whether or not I should post it now or wait until it is finished. It will more than likely be a longer book. (not crazy long however)

ANYWAY, Enjoy! Review! And keep your eyes open for my book!

Titans Together, Titans Forever,

Katalaso :)

Nobody's Home

Headache...

...

Throbbing headache...

...

I don't want to open my eyes. I know the light is gonna hurt... Bad... Beast Boy's gonna be walking in here to wake me up soon. He can always sense when I'm awake. Animal instincts, I guess.

...

Why is my bed so hard? Ugh. I must've fallen off the bed in my sleep. Stupid camping instincts. I've got a home now.

...

Wait! No I don't...

T.T

"That's when it all came crashing down." Terra said to a young girl with big green eyes.

"What did you do?" she asked curiously.

T.T

I shot my eyes open. The world was spinning. I was seeing double of everything and it was all so freaking bright.

I don't even know how long I lived in the darkness. Or if I was even conscious. I don't remember.

Fighting the temptation to lay my head back down on the cold concrete, I stood up. My stomach was not happy about that. I ran to edge of the caved and puked over the edge. I just wanted to lay back down. The world was spinning, my stomach was turning and my head was throbbing. What a great way to re-enter reality.

...

I dozed off with my head dangling over the edge of the cave.

"Dude!" I was startled awake by the sound of a teenage boy yelling from not too far off. "It's good to be alive."

"Oh! Come on, Keith! You don't really believe that end of the world crap, do you?" a girl responded.

"Hell yea, I do!" Keith said. "We all turned to stone because some freaky demon guy was gonna end the world! But-"

"The Teen Titans saved us." some teenagers said in unison sarcastically. My head shot up. Turned to stone? I saw a group of three teens walking along the trail up the mountain. They were drinking.

"We know the story. You won't shut up about it." another boy said. He took a drag of his cigarette. "The Teen Titans are nothing but a bunch of shit heads. Right, Ally?"

"Yea," Ally, the girl from earlier, added. "We turned to stone and then what? They magically returned us back to normal? Doesn't line up, Keith."

"Whatever-" that's all I herd before I tuned them out. Everyone was turned to stone. The Titans defeated whoever did that and...

Oh my God! EVERYONE THAT WAS STONE TURNED BACK TO NORMAL!

My head swiveled to where I used to be standing. There was a plaque there. I was stone. And when everyone else returned to normal so did I! I scrambled to my feet, ignoring my body's beckoning to lie back down. I practically leapt out of there and summoned a rock toward me.

Except the rock never came.

Before I knew it I was rolling down the side of the mountain.

And then everything turned black.

T.T

Headache...

Again...

I slowly opened my eyes. A ceiling fan and a white ceiling. Where was I?

"She's awake! She's awake!" I'd heard that voice before. I sat up to see Keith, from the cliff, sitting on a chair beside the bed I was lying on.

"Uh.." I said looking around at the very pink and green room around me. Pink walls, green carpet, pink desk, green couch, pink bean bag chair, green bed sheets.

I felt like I was in a giant watermelon.

I turned to look at Keith.

"I'm Keith." he said nodding his head. "You kinda fell off the cliff."

"You're lucky you survived." Ally said walking into the room.

"I need to go." I said as got out of bed. My body didn't obey.

"Woah! Woah!" Keith said as he caught me, "You need to rest." I obeyed and sat back down.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My house." Ally said as she rummaged through a dresser against the wall. "I'm guessing you're a freaky Teen Titan fan by the ugly Terra outfit."

"Uh..." I said. How was I supposed to respond to that? I was Terra!

"Don't even answer that. I don't care." she tossed some clothes onto the bed, "When you feel better change into that. And take a shower for god's sake. You look like a hobo." Then she walked out of the room.

"She's something, ain't she?" Keith said. I just nodded. I had no idea what I should do. Leave, tell them the truth, or just play along. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Uh..." Crap! I needed to come up with a name. "Jane."

Just plain Jane.

T.T

"That was when I realized that I had no place in the Titans anymore." Terra said, "No powers, no Terra."

"You didn't try to talk to anyone about it?" the young girl asked.

"Nope. They were gone before I had a chance."

T.T

Before I could even try to speak with the Titans, they were gone. Off to fight the Brotherhood of Evil and save the world... Again. So I decided that in their absence I could just start over. Easy, right? Leave the Titans and Beast Boy behind. Move on and be normal. Be plain.

So, I changed my name. I was Jane. Ally, Keith, and Greg became my best friends. Later on I met Monique. Her, Ally, and I were inseparable. It was like I had Starfire and Raven back. Minus the super powers, looks, personality and, well, everything. Still I was happy. I transferred into high school, got good grades, and lived a normal life.

That is, until Beast Boy found me.

It took everything in me to keep up my Jane facade. I just wanted to tell him I was sorry, but I knew there was no hope in that. They wouldn't have wanted me back. I betrayed them. I almost killed them and destroyed the entire city. There was no room for Terra in the Titans.

But there's no room for Terra anywhere.

Jane was who I was. Jane belonged with Monica, Ally, Keith, and Greg.

After some awful experiences with Beast Boy, as Jane, I finally turned him down. He left me with his communicator.

I cried myself to sleep for days.

I hated myself.

T.T

"So, how did you end up back with the group later?" the girl asked.

"Raven."

T.T

It was almost a year and a half after Beast Boy had found me, when I was with Monica at a barbecue, off the shore, that I spotted the Titans down by the water. Starfire and Robin were in the water, Cyborg was cooking and Beast Boy was curled up on Ravens lap, in cat form, as she read a book.

My heart broke. I knew I deserved it though. I probably could've worked my way into his life again. That could've been me. But it wasn't.

I wasn't Terra. I was Jane.

I closed my eyes, cursing the tears that were fighting the surface. Why? Why had I done that to myself? So stupid.

I opened them again and Raven was gone. My eyes scanned the beach for Raven. Where did she go?

Giving up, I turned around to practically run into Raven.

"AH!" I screamed as I fell on my back.

"You're not very subtle when you spy." she said with eye brow raised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I got to my feet and brushed the dirt off my pants.

"Whatever, Terra." Raven said as she began to turn away, "Just come on down when you're done pretending." She walked away. I chased her.

"Wait!" I called after her, "What do you mean?"

"We know you're back Terra." she responded facing me. "Were just waiting for you."

"But Beast Boy-"

"-is fine."

"Why would you guys want me back?"

"Come and find out."

T.T

"So I did." Terra said. "I came back to my friends and lived in their home again."

The doorbell rang.

"Looks like your mom's here to get you." Terra walked to her front door and opened the door to Beast Boy.

"Hey, Terra!" Beast Boy said smiling.

"Where's Raven?" Terra asked.

"In the car. Her ankles hurt. Wanna see the ultrasound photos from today?!" he shoved a strip of photos in her face.

"Aw." Terra said with a tiny smile. "Rachel must be so excited."

"I'm gonna take great care of baby Benji." Rachel said as she walked out from behind Terra.

"There's my princess!" Beast Boy exclaimed scooping up Rachel. "I'll see you, Terra. Thank you for watching Rachel."

"Bye!" waved Rachel from over Beast Boy's shoulder. Her green eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

The same green eyes that she let go of so long ago.

Terra closed her front door, fighting tears. She slumped down against the wall.

Yes, she returned to her friends, but Terra never fit in. No matter what, she had to face it. She had no home. Never did and never will. Just temporary homes.

The closest thing she could ever call home was The Tower.

Beast Boy.

But she was too late. She was gone for too long. The prodigal titan comes back but nobody's home.

She just lived and never belonged.

Terra, a Teen Titan, a True Friend.


End file.
